1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective call receiver and, more particularly, to a method for automatically selecting a reception channel from a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed an example of a radio selective call receiver having the function of automatically switching a reception area in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-315001. This conventional example is used in a system which is composed of a plurality of radio areas (small zones) each having a different frequency. When the state of the receiver comes out of synchronization with a selective calling signal, the sweep of the frequency channels is performed a prescribed number of times in accordance with a scan list. Then, when no synchronization signal has been detected, the operation of the radio system is stopped and, after the lapse of a prescribed time period, the sweep of the frequency channels is performed again.
However, in the above-described conventional radio selective call receiver, even when the channel condition has become temporarily deteriorated, the sweep of the frequency channels is performed in accordance with the scan list. Therefore, the possibility that the receiver will become synchronized with a channel different from the previous channel becomes high. For this reason, in a case where adjacent radio areas are overlapped, it results that a changeover or handover from one area to another frequently occurs. Therefore, when area changeover is not in time, there is the possibility that the failure to receive the selective calling signal will occur.
Further, the above-described radio selective call receiver employs a channel selection method to prevent the frequent occurrences of such area changeover. More specifically, when detecting the failure of synchronization with a current reception channel, it is determined whether this failure of synchronization with the reception channel has been repeatedly detected a prescribed number of times. If the synchronization with the reception channel was not successfully established after the repetition of the channel synchronization check, then the channel sweep is started in accordance with the scan list.
In this method, however, an unnecessary period of time for determining the synchronization of the last synchronized channel is needed and therefore the average time length needed for achieving a re-synchronization becomes long. As a result, the battery life becomes inconveniently short. Further, in a case where the status of the electric field becomes bad at the point in time when determining the synchronization of the last synchronized channel, the receiver becomes synchronized with an available channel that has been first detected. For this reason, there is the possibility that area changeover will frequently occur.